Darksiders in Daten City
by Videogamenerd13
Summary: The Four Horsemen move out of the Forsaken lands for one desire, the Makers' Key that, when in the wrong hands, can cause mass destruction. They find themselves in one of the oddest places, Daten City, a place favored by both Angels and Demons. Will the Four Horsemen get the Makers' Key with said Angels and Demons, or will they lose it? Find out in Darksiders in Daten City!
1. Chapter 1

p style="text-align: left;"Hey everyone, this is my very first fanfiction that I'm writing, and it's probably gonna have a lot of chapters in it by the way. Anyway, the fanfiction is called Darksiders in Daten City, it features the Four Horsemen from the video games Darksiders 1 and 2, like Death, War, Fury, and Strife, and it also features the characters from the Anime Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt, like Panty, Stocking, Brief, Scanty, and Kneesocks. Hope you look forward to it!/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"The couples:/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Death/Stocking/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Strife/Scanty/Kneesocks/p  
p style="text-align: left;"War/Panty/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Brief/Fury (If you haven't played the game yet, Fury is a girl, look on Google)/p


	2. Stocking and Death's meeting

"Who do those Makers think they are? Sending us to places, and doing errands for them." Strife grumbled as him and the rest of the Four Horsemen looked down at the city of Daten, the supposed place that hid one of the greastest things created by the Makers, the Maker's Key that could bring creatures that were shaped by said Makers. "No need to get overworked, Strife, at least we escaped that Corruption. It's only one task for us to do." War finally spoke up and Death nodded, Despair neighing. "He already senses something, let me move on, we may need to spread out," and with that, Death started to ride off with Despair while that odd raven, Dust, followed like he always did. The other three, Strife, War, and Fury did the same but getting back to Death...

A loud neigh of surprise escaped Despair and it made him stop, a look of surprise coming onto Death's masked face. "Despair, what do you sense!?" Death glanced up at some kind of large beast, it was black, dark red, and orange, and it had some kind of...ghostly energy emitting from it. "What is that.." Death rode towards the beast grabbing one of his duel scythes that sat at his sides, he leaped off Despair's back, who somehow disappeared when Death jumped off of him. Death ran up the side of a building, he jumped off of the roof, and glided towards the beast. The Kinslayer's body slowly got surrounded with a dark purple aura, his two scythes attaching together, making one large one. Bone wings appared on his back, and with a few slashes from his scythe, the beast exploded. "All too easy.." Death transformed back to his regular form and he landed down on ground, some of the people of Daten City looked in awe at the new hero while the rest cheered. "I figured I'd get some coin for that." Just then, chruch bells rang loudly and something clinked in front of Death. He glanced down and it was one small coin, it was golden and it had a small pair of wings on it, not to mention a 'H.' He kneeled down and he picked the small coin in his large gauntleted and clawed hand. "This must be the coin here, an odd style." He studied the small coin, but then he heard a small noise behind him. Death glanced over his shoulder and he turned around, seeing a girl dressed in goth clothes, and black and blue stripped stockings, she had long dark purple and pink hair. "Do you require something?" Death spoke up as the lolita goth couldn't stop staring at him, a bright smile creeping onto her face and she finally said something. "You're so hot!" She exclaimed while she smiled up at the Kinslayer, hearts appearing in her stunning blue eyes. "Are you mistaking me for someone else?" Death's eyes widened behind his mask with surprise. Who was this girl, and why was she praising someone like Death?


	3. Surprise!

~~~Earlier That Night~~~

"What about him?"

"Are kidding me? He'll just try to show off."

"Agh! Fine, what about him?"

"Not even with buttercream frosting."

"You're impossible you know that?" Panty, the older angel and Anarchy sister pulled her pair of binoculars away from her face and she glared over at Stocking, the younger angel and Anarchy sister, who was still looking through her opera style binoculars. "I'm trying not to find someone who would be your low standards." Stocking added on, and then she finally saw someone. "Oh now that's some hot shit." "Hm?" Panty moved her binoculars back up to her eyes and she looked at the person Stocking was staring at. He had jet black hair that was down to his shoulders, and he wore some kind of dark purple armor that was decorated with skulls and bones, two scythes that were stained with blood sat at his sides. "Who, the hell...is that?" Panty asked, not believing what she saw. "He doesn't even look human, and he has a Heaven coin, we should-" Her words got cut off as she moved her binoculars down, and she glanced over where Stocking was supposed to be, but in her spot was that cat plushie Stocking always had. "Where'd you go?" Panty looked around in all directions, not seeing her little sister so she looked back through her binoculars, seeing Stocking in front of that odd man. "What...the...FUCK!?" Panty clenched her binoculars so tight that they broke and the glass shattered in them.

~~~Now~~~

The people of Daten were shocked that someone adorable as Stocking had an obvious huge crush on someone like Death, that's why they all let out a simultaneous, "What?!" Death was shocked as well, but luckily his mask hid that surprised reaction. After some talking between Death and Stocking, she was back at the chruch with Panty. She was dressed up in a pink dress and she used one of her blue and white striped katanas to cut the crusts of sandwiches. "Why do you sound so surprised?" "Why do I-because you're going on a date with a guy named Death!"


	4. Strife saves the Demon Sisters

We'll get back to Death and Stocking soon, but now let us focus on yet another Horsemen, Strife...

"Those Makers..." Strife mumbled to himself once more as he rode on his white horse, through the odd town, but he couldn't say that he wasn't at least curious at all of the new sights that he was seeing, people not corrupted, a town that wasn't destroyed, and people not having any fear when he passed by, he was starting to like it. "Hm?...What's this?" Strife rode up to a building with a sign in front of it, 'Daten City Highschool.' "What's a Highschool?" Strife questioned himself quietly as he got off the back of his unamed white horse, he walked onto the courtyard and he glanced around, nothing not really getting his attention until he saw something. "I'm not gonna listen to ya fuckin' rules anymore!" A boy yelled at the top of his lungs at two girls, they both shared dark red skin and they worn what looked to be uniforms. One of them had long pale green hair that looked like flames and the other girl had light blue hair that was up in a ponytail, and she wore glasses. "P-Please, calm down!" They both hugged onto each other and the boy closer, giving out more threats. "You might as well start following their rules, or you'll deal with me." Strife pulled out one of his large revolvers and he pressed it against the back of the boy's head, threatening to pull the trigger. The boy yelped at the towering structure that was Strife, the revovler against his head and then he noticed the other one that Strife carried in it's holster. The boy didn't say anything before he ran away, shouting out 'Help!'

"Fool..." Strife spun his revovler before slipping it back into the opposing holster at his side, but then he felt something and he heard happy giggling. The two girls he saved hugged onto both of his strong and large arms, one girl on one arm. "Oh, I forgot to ask, are you two okay? That fool was an idiot." "Oh, of course we're okay, since you showed up! I'm Scanty and this is my darling little sister, Kneesocks." The girl with pale green hair spoke up and the other with the light blue hair nodded. "And what's your name, our hero?" Kneesocks asked as she and Scanty snuggled into Strife's strong and large arms. "My name is Strife, a pleasure to meet you, Scanty and Kneesocks." A smile slipped onto Strife's lips but it was hidden by the odd helmet he was wearing, and then the girls curiosity started to get the better of them. Scanty started to reach up towards Strife's helmet, but she was soon stopped by Strife's quick reflexes. Strife gently held Scanty's out reached hand. "My apologies, I don't take off my helmet." "May we ask why?" Scanty and Kneesocks began to walk with the Horseman back towards the nameless white horse. "I will tell you two girls another time, I must be going." He jumped onto the white horse's back and he started to ride off, but then he stopped. He glanced over his shoulder back at the two girls. "This isn't goodbye..." and with that, Strife rode off at a great speed and leaving Scanty and Kneesocks with blushes on their cheeks. Who was that was the question going the two girls' head.


	5. Being with their hero

"Oh he is so amazing!" Kneesocks exclaimed as her and her older sister laughed together, both of them talking about their hero, Strife. "Even though we had met him only yesterday, it feels like we've always been with him!" Scanty added on, the Demon Sisters have been going on about how amazing Strife is for about a day now, they haven't stopped talking about him, they haven't even sent a new ghost out to stop the Anarchy Sisters. "Wait, wait, wait..." "What is it, dear sister?" Both of them started to calm down now and it looked like Kneesocks was deep in thought about something, so she finally spoke about what was o her mind and what was in her deepest of thoughts. "We both obviously like Strife, but there lies the problem, who gets him? He can't choose between us." Kneesocks and Scanty both started to get into deep thoughts now, it was silent but it was broken by a snap from Scanty. "I know, we can simply share him." "Oh dear sister! Like usual your genius ideas has saved us!" They both hugged each other before they started to walk out of the tallest building in Daten City, their pet, what appeared to be, rat named Fastener following them. They all walked out and Scanty clapped her hands, getting the attention of Fastener. "Fastener darling, bring the car around front." "Fastener!" The small hot pink rat saluted and he ran somewhere, and after a few minutes, a black limo pulled in front of the building and Scanty and Kneesocks stepped in.

~~~Somewhere in outer Daten~~~

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Gunshots echoed through the empty area, and it was none other than Strife himself, both of his large revovlers out this time. To get his mind calmer, what was better than to fight or train in this case since nothing was really happening in Daten. "I wonder if my siblings have any idea on where that Makers' key is..." He flicked the cylinder of one of his larger revovlers out, seeing no bullets in it. He threw some bullets up into the air and he raised the revovler up, the bullets falling back down into place in the cylinder, he flicked it back closed and he got ready to shoot once more, but he stopped when he heard a car pulling up towards him. "Hm?..." Strife slipped the revovlers back into their holsters at his sides and he looked at the black limo that had pulled up behind him. He glanced over his shoulder and Scanty and Kneesocks stepped back out, both of them had smiles on their lips and blushes on their cheeks. "Hello there, Strife!" They both happily walked up to Strife and they did what they did when they first met him, they hugged onto his large and strong arms, and surprisingly it was something that he liked for the two sisters to do. "Hello you two, may I ask what you need?" "We wanted you to come with us, and see the town!" And with that, Strife walked, or was more liked pulled into the black limo with Scanty and Kneesocks. Scanty and Kneesocks leaned back on the back seat of the limo and Strife did the same, all three of them talking and Strife wanted to be honest with himself once more, he liked being with these two girls, he felt...happy.


	6. The final Horsemen and the other Anarchy

This chapter belongs to War and Panty, we'll get back to everyone else very soon...

"Not one word from Death nor Strife, perhaps they ran into some trouble, but I know my siblings." War, instead of the other two Horsemen, walked through the City of Daten, some of the citizens looking up at War, shocked at his size and physique. 'Even here, the species are shocked by me, maybe even scared.' War couldn't help but smile to himself, but that smile slipped away when he saw a girl with long blonde hair, and she was wearing a red tight dress with matching red heels. She was pinned against a wall by an obivous drunken man, and she had a scared expression on her face. "This could be trouble..." War whispered to himself as he walked to what was unfolding in front of him, and he was unsheathing his large sword, he wasn't planning to use it until he saw some kind of fighting but he might need to use it now.

"G-Get the fuck off of me!" Panty shouted out, trying to get out of the man's grip, who simply hiccuped and laughed drunkily. "A-Aw come on, show me some kind of fun." "If you do not get off of her, I will make you useless to a woman." The blade of War's sword was pressed against the drunk man's neck and he pulled the drunk man off of Panty, threatening to slash the man if he didn't run. "Y-You're-" the man hiccups "crazy!" He ran off in a drunken haze, showing out incoherent things. War sheathed the sword back and he glanced down at Panty, who had a shocked expression on her face. "W-Whoa...thanks." She smiled some and War nodded once quickly. "You're welcome, he didn't harm you, did he?" "No, since you showed up." Panty and War spoke to each other for a few minutes and then he called his own horse, Ruin. "Ride Ruin back to where ever you live, after that he will disappear." War began to walk off but then he felt Panty's hand on his large gauntleted hand. "Wait, will I get to see you again?" Panty had hoped to see War again, after getting saved by this man, a man that she hasn't even met before has saved her. "Nothing is impossible." War smiled and then he started to walk off once more, Ruin neighing for Panty to get onto his back and that's what she did. She rode back towards the chruch and when she got off of Ruin when they arrived at the chruch, Ruin disappeared into thin air. What was War and who was he?...


	7. Two Dates so Far

Death sat on a park bench, his toned and muscular body taking up most of the space on it as well. Today was a rather special day since he was wearing some of his formal armor, however he kept his dual scythes at his sides. "I wonder where she could be, even though I've questioned myself so many times about doing this..." The Kinslayer mumbled softly to himself, his eyes glancing around until they fixated on a figure coming towards him, waving. "Hi!" Stocking had a big smile on her lips as she walked up towards Death, wearing her new pink dress that was totally different from her usual dark clothes. She had picked the dress out just for Death, by the way. Death's eyes widened with surprise, and he blushed rather brightly at the girl moving closer to him. In his eyes she looked so beautiful, but his mask that he wore hid his surprised reaction. Stocking happily sat down next to him, setting the wooden picnic basket on her lap. "Sorry I took such a long time, have you been waiting long?" Stocking asked, hoping that he hasn't been waiting for her all of this time. "Not at all, you look lovely in that dress." Death had a smile on his lips, even though his mask hid it. His voice was kind, so it was fairly easy to tell that he was contented. "So if I may ask, what are we doing first?" Death crossed his strong and muscular arms over his chest. He was...happy and excited about going on this, what humans called, date with a girl like Stocking.

The white horse emitted its ghostly neigh, wind hitting the horse and its rider, Strife. "They said the tallest structure in Daten, where would that be?" Strife's eyes studied the buidlings as he passed by them, but then he pulled the reings of the white horse, making him stop. He looked up at two identical and curved skyscrapers next to each other. Strife moved off of the horse, and when he did, the unamed white horse dissolved away. "Fastner!" The Demon Sisters' pet rat called out, getting the attention of the rider. He walked over to Fasterner and then the two walked into an elevator, going up to probably the top floor. After the long ride, Strife stepped out, looking around at what appeared to be some kind of office. "Strife!" Two girl voices chimed when they saw the rider of the white horse. Scanty and Kneesocks walked up nexto to Strife on each side, and with that, both of them hugged onto one of Strife's arms. "It's nice to see you two as well." Strife couldn't help but let out a chuckle when he saw the two girls hug his strong arms again, something that he liked. "We where wondering when you were going to arrive." "Yes, but we are so happy that you are finally here again, and since you were still new to Daten..." Kneesocks finished her sister's sentence and the three walked back towards the elevator with Fastner following as usual. "You both will show me around again?" Strife asked but then his eyes widened with surprise, one of the girls' hands on his helmet. He was tempted to reach up and move, judging by the finger nail polish, Scanty's hand away once more but he didn't. Scanty, with a soft grunt...pulled Strife's helmet off of his face. The girls looked up at him, they gasped and Scanty dropped his helmet with shock. He...was...handsome! There was only a few blemishes on his face, a scar over his lips and one over his right eye. "Are you two okay?" Strife asked, the elevator doors opened and the Demon Sisters fell out, fainted. Strife blinked a few time, but he reached down, slipping his helmet back on, and then he helped the two girls back up. "Fastner, if you would please?..." Strife started to walk towards the black limo after Fastner had drove it up. "Hm...funny girls." He smiled behind his helmet, feeling the two Demon Sisters snuggle into his strong body as he carried them into the limo.


	8. Brother!

The haunting sound of what sounded like a possessed horse, caught the attention of the blonde Anarchy sister, Panty. "What is that-War!" A bright smile appeared on her lips at the sight of the rider, War. "I told you nothing is impossible didn't I?" War couldn't help but smile as he walked up towards her. It had happened again, her heart started to race and a blush appeared on her cheeks. "What are you doing here?" "I thought Death came this way, I saw Despair's hoofprints coming in this direction." War explained as his own horse, Ruin walked up next to him. War placed his gauntleted hand on the horse's muzzle and he soon vanished like before. "Yeah, he was here you just missed him actually." Panty explained and that got War confused a little. Why would someone like Death be here out of all places? War simply sighed but he knew that this had nothing to do with the task at hand, finding the Makers' key, but ever since War had met Panty, it wouldn't be so bad staying for a while. "Hey War? Um...are you doing anything right now?" Panty asked and she couldn't believe that she was actually, but there was something obviously different between War and other men. "Not at the moment, why do you ask Panty?" War crossed his strong arms over his chest, his tilted his head to the side some, since he was rather curious why someone like Panty Anarchy, was getting shy. "I-I was wondering if you wanted to go out and do something with me?" Panty asked and a blush couldn't help but appear on his cheeks now. "You mean as what you'd call it, similar to a date?" War asked and then he smiled once more. He did notice something, ever since he left the Corruption-filled lands, he's smiled more happily than evilly. Panty smiled and for her reputation in Daten City, she isn't the one to go onto dates or anything of that nature. "Yeah like a date..." She smiled and blushed more at the word, not that this date was to repay him or anything, she just wanted to be with him.

"So how do you like being in Daten, Death?" Stocking asked, it was night now, her and Death were still walking through the lit streets of Daten. "It is very different from what I'm used to in simple terms, however I like being here more than where I came from." "Really?" Stocking asked Death after he was finished speaking. That was rather shocking actually, like a such a new place more than your own home. Death nodded down at the goth-lolita angel with a smile on his lips, but as usual his mask hid it, however it was easy to hear the happiness in his voice. "This place is more exceptional than where I am from, there isn't monsters everywhere." Death added on with a soft sigh, just talking about where he came from made him...sad on the inside. However, he simply pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind, not wanting to worry about it now. The sound of two certain girls laughing caught the attention of Stocking who frowned at the sounds. "Not them, not right now!" She growled out softly to herself, glancing up at Death quickly. He was looking around at some of the people and buildngs as they walked by. "Maybe it's not them..." She finally concluded and she continued to walk with the Kinslayer.

"I can't believe we saw him without his mask on! Oh he was so handsome!" Scanty laughed with her sister, sitting at a table holding with glass with what appeared to be a red wine. Kneesocks was doing the exact same thing, and she couldn't help but laugh with her sister. "I wonder why he wears that helmet in the first place, he should keep it off more often, obviously!" They laughed and went on and on about Strife, the rider of the white horse. Said unnamed white horse neighed when it got closer to the demon sisters. "Hm?" The two sisters mumbled at the same time and they smiled brightly when they saw Strife on the back of the horse. He jumped off of the horse, and he landed in front of them in a kneeling position. He stood up and the two demon girls already noticed that he was in some kind of formal armor, making him look even more handsome than he did. There was a smile on his lips behind his helmet and then he walked to them. "I hope I am not interrupting anything." He started and then he found himself sitting in a chair, since Fastner had pulled it up for him. "Not at all! We're so glad that you're here now!" Scanty told him after she ordered Fastner to pour him something to drink as well, the same red wine that they were drinking. "Yes, and we are also wondering why you're wearing different armor." Kneesocks and Scanty smiled at the formal armor that Strife was wearing, and it was rather odd for someone like Strife to wear nice armor. "I was rather curious about something actually, would you two like to...what's it called?...Oh! Go on a date with me?" Strife asked while the two demon sisters took a drink from their own glasses, but the red wine was soon spat out by Scanty and Kneesocks with utter surprise. They looked at each other, and then over at Strife. The Demon Sisters did that for a few times before they smiled brightly, nodding several times. "Yes of !course!" They exclaimed at the same time, but then something got their attention. "What-Oh no this won't do!" Scanty started while she stood up, a frown on her face. "Dear sister, what is it-" Kneesocks' words were cut off when she saw what Scanty was looking at. She stood up, frowning too. "What are they doing here?! They're going to ruin everything with our dearest Strife!" Kneesocks exclaimed and now it was Strife's turn to turn around and see what they were staring at. It was two girls, but he didn't know that it was the Anarchy Sisters, Panty and Stocking, the Demon Sisters rivals. He mostly focused on who they were with, the two other riders, Death and War. He stood up with a look of surprise on his helmeted face. Death and War met Strife's gaze and all three of the riders exclaimed, "Brother?!"


	9. Angels and Demons battle Corruption

When the word was exclaimed by the riders, all of the girls's eyes widened with surprise. "Y-You're all brothers?!" Panty finally broke the silence of absolute shock. Death, War, and Strife looked at the girls before they sighed, and they nodded. "That is the truth, we are brothers. Our sister, Fury, is around here somewhere, but she must be looking for the Markers's key." Death started to explain until Strife growled softly, starting to get angry with his Kinslayer brother. "A job that you should be doing as well!" Strife wasn't exactly brotherly with Death, they fought often in either arguments or confrontation. "What?! Do not even think that I am alone on this task, Strife! You should be seaching for the key as well!" The two riders, Strife and Death, started to argue loudly and angrily. There was shock going through the girls, but there was annoyance going through War. "Would you two stop it?! You always do this!" War started to argue now, all four of the girls standing next to each other. "Wow they're worse than us." Stocking looked over at her elder sister who nodded some, along with the Demon Sisters. "Wha-You should be looking for the key too, War! It's not only us!" Strife dragged War into the argument more, but then something happened that snapped the riders, demons, and angels out of their shock. There was a loud crash and rumble, almost knocking War off of his feet. "What was that?!" Strife exclaimed and the three riders looked at the large creature coming their way. It wasn't a Ghost, something that Death fought when they first arrived, it was a creature of the Corruption, it was leaking into Daten now. "No...NO! It cannot happen here!" The three riders started to shout out things and then he heard the girls speak up once more. "Don't worry boys we got this." Stocking and Panty smiled over at each other, Scanty and Kneesocks did the same.

A halo appeared above Panty's head and Stocking's head while a demon tail appeared on Scanty and one on Kneesocks. "Let's go, Stockin'!" Panty smiled cockily while she looked at the creature getting closer and so did Stocking, and both of them started to speak together.

"Oh pitiful shadow lost in the darkness;  
Oh evil spirit born of those drifting between Heaven and Earth;"

While the two angels spoke, Panty slipped her soon to be weapon off of her, her pair of panties, and Stocking started to slip one of her blue and white striped stockings off, Death and War blushed rather brightly as they watched the two.

"May the thunderous power from the garments of these holy delicate maidens strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger  
Shattering your loathsome impurity and returning you from whence you came.  
Repent!"

Panty and Stocking finished their chant, Panty's undergarments turned into a bright blue gun called Black Lace while Stockings undergarment turned into a blue and white striped katana named Stripes 1 and 2. The two Angels charged towards the beast, Stocking starting to slash while Panty started to shoot. "Oh those two retched angels, never take time to actually think of something." Scanty started and Kneesocks finished as usual. "Shall we show them what to do, dear sister?" "Sounds like a marvelous idea." The two demons grinned, forgetting that Strife was staring at them now. 

A pair of bright colored demon wings appeared behind both Scanty and Kneesocks, their own chant beginning.

"Break oh Earth;  
Dry up oh sea;  
Burn out oh sun;"

The two demon girls did the same things, Scanty slipped her undergarments off, two pairs of panties and Kneesocks slipped her, well, knee socks off.

"Grant us power Earthly leaders and gate keepers of Hell  
Guide us makers of the underworld!  
We are high-class Demon Commanders!"

Their chants finished now, Scanty's pair of undergarments turned into two black and yellow revolvers named Double Gold Lacytanga. Kneesocks's garments into two black and yellow scythes named Double Gold Spandex. Strife's eyes were wide with surprise, a deep and ark blush on his cheeks as he watched the whole thing unfold in front of him. The Demon Sisters grinned at each other once more as they started to run towards the beast at the same time. "How the hell are we supposed to beat this thing?!" Stocking shouted out to her sister, both of them panting along with Scanty and Kneesocks. Panty noticed something on the large beast's chest, a small spiked ball with a bright sickly green color and a black aura emitting from it, it was a ShadowBomb, a type of explosive. "I'll shoot that thing!" Panty aimed and then she shot at it. The bullet hit the ShadowBomb and it exploded, taking a good portion of the beast's chest away. "Hell yeah! Keep shooting those things!" Panty and Scanty looked over at each other and then they both started to shoot at ShadowBombs higher on the Corrpution filled creature, taking more and more parts away. Also, Kneesocks and Stocking were slashing at the bombs on the legs, taking the beast down piece by piece until one final shot finally killed it. All four the girls were panting after fighting the creature, not one bit of it was left after the attack. Stocking and Panty laughed while Scanty and Kneesocks giggled like they normally did. The four girls looked over at the Riders who had shocked looks on their faces, the girls looked at each other and then back at the riders before they asked, "What?"


	10. The Geek Boy and the Female Horsemen

~~~~Somewhere else in Daten City~~~

The only female of the Four Horsemen, Fury, sighed with annoyance, since she didn't see one single sign of the Makers' key. "I doubt my brothers have done any better, there is absolutely noting to find in this city." Fury mumbled to herself while she rode on the back of her unamed black horse, her eyes half-lidded while she looked around. However, her eyes locked onto a certain ginger-haired boy, a sigh escaping him as well. What Fury didn't know was that was Briefers Rock, or Brief. The geek boy looked down at the ground, kicking a pebble, it was rather obvious to notice that he was sad, since he saw the love of his life walk off with yet another man, War. "Maybe I should just move on..." Brief sighed softly, however, a small creature got his attention. It was a creature of the Corruption, Fury knew it but Brief didn't. "W-What is that thing?" He started to back up slighty, his body started to tremble, and he just got even more scared when the small beast started to get closer to him. Fury pulled out her own weapon of choice, a fiery whip. She cracked it once before whipping at the small beast. The leathery and fiery whip wrapped around the small beast's neck, she pulled back and then up, making the creature go up. With the painful buring, she slammed the creature back into the ground when she pulled the whip back down, the creature died in an instant when it hit the ground. "Are you okay?" Fury had a small smile on her lips as she brought the whip back to her side after rolling it up and getting it off of the neck of the dead, small, and Corruption-filled beast. "Y-Yeah, t-t-t-thanks." Brief managed to smile back at the ride of the black horse, a deep blush making its way onto his freckled cheeks. "Fury's my name what's yours?" "Brief..." The two started to talk more, and Fury found herself smiling, blushing, and giggling at some of the things the geek boy said. In Brief's cyran eyes, even though Fury couldn't see them because they were covered by the bangs of his hair, the female rider looked so beautiful...way more beautiful than Panty. "Have you had any luck finding that key?" Brief asked her while they both walked towards her black horse, with a soft sigh, she shook her head. "No...and I think my brothers are wasting time also, probably doing something that has absolutely nothing to do with the task at hand." Fury climbed up onto the black horse's back, smiling down at Brief. "A pleasure meeting you Brief-" Her words were cut off when she felt the geek's lips against her cheek. Her eyes widened with surprise, but she smiled down at him brightly after. Brief smiled back at her. "Hope that was okay." "It was more than okay, farwell Brief, I will see you very soon." She promised Brief before she started to ride off once more. Brief quietly cheered to himself and so did Fury when she was a good distance away. "She's perfect..." "He's amazing..." They both mumbled to themselves and now Fury started to have some second thoughts about this city.

((Thank you so much to the people who's given me reviews about my fanfic, and I finally got the Fury x Brief chapter out, look forward to more chapters!))


	11. The Riders Fight

~~~~Back to the Angels, Demons, and the rest of the Four Horsemen~~~

"You never told us that you could duel like that!" Death broke the silence with utter surprise in his voice, War and Strife nodded after their brother finished talking. "Oh, we thought you boys already knew that we were angels and demons." Scanty spoke while she reloaded her revolvers and Kneesocks started to get ready to slash someone, so did Panty and Stocking. "Yeah, and you should how those sisters always want to kill us!" Panty pointed over at them while she yelled and then the two pairs of sisters got into an argument, quickly. "They are like us." War spoke up this time, his eyes looked around, but then he did a double take. "We have another one!" "What?!" There was another large beast of the Corruption was coming closer once more, but this time it didn't have any Shadowbombs on it. "Uh those things aren't on this one!" Stocking was the first to notice, and the rest of the girls slowly did. "Hell! Then how are we supposed to fight that thing-" Panty's words were cut off when a horse charge past her, it was a white unnamed horse, and Strife was riding on its back. Scanty and Kneesocks already worried about him. "Dearest Strife, what are you doing?!" Kneesocks exclaimed while she watched the rider of the white horse charge towards the beast. "Should we follow him?" War asked Death who smirked some behind his mask.

"I think it's our turn fight, War." They both unsheathed their weapons, a sword was War's choice of weapon and duel scythes were Death's. Strife appeared to be charing towards the beast, but he wasn't. He jumped off of the back of the unnamed white horse, and he now was on the roof of a buidling. Strife ran across it until he jumped of the roof at a great hight, right above the creature. He shot a few times with his own dual pistols, but the he held the trigger of one of pistols, holding a shot that was getting stronger and stronger. Strife stood on the beast's head and he pressed the pistol against it, letting go of the trigger, and that let go of a strong and explosive shot. "War!" Strife shouted out and he saw War gliding towards him. Strife jumped up, grabbing War's wrist and he spun some, flinging War towards the beast. War rose his sword up and he stabbed the beast's already injured head, and he held onto the handle. He jumped down and he pulled the blade down with him, It slashed through the beast's flesh, until he pulled the sword out, laughing to himself when he saw how injured the beast was. It was Death's turn to attack and he was in his Reaper form, a large scythe in his hands now. He flew down and he swooped War up, putting him on a roof of a builing after so all three of them could attack. The three riders let out a battle cry and they charge towards the beast once more to finish it. Strife held the triggers of both of his guns, and he let out two strong and explosive shots this time. War brought his sword up once more, and he slashed the beast greatly, severing one of the beast's arms off. It was Death's turn and with a great slash and the power from his Reaper form, the beast let out a ghostly and haunting noise of and he flew back with a thud, dead. Death, War, and Strife landed on their feet right in front of the dead beast of Corruption, and then another odd thing happened. A small green light escaped from the beast's open wounds and it traveled towards Death, more spefically the lamp. It plunged into the lamp, it was a soul, and that's why Death is called the Reaper. The three riders looked over at the four girls, and the three chuckled some at the shocked expressions the Angels and the Demons had. "That is how the riders fight." War broke the silence, followed by Death speaking. "And if the Corruption is leaking into your world, it could get worse than this..." The shock and fear of more Corruption coming and Daten City looking like the Forsaken lands, it made the riders hate the thought.

((This is just a shout out, if you guys who really like the couples in this fanfic, you guys are more than welcome to write your own fanfics so that there'll be a lot of support for the Darksiders and PASWG couples!))


	12. Absalom Arrives

((Now for this chapter, Absalom will be in it, and also a friend's demon OC, Lilith, here we go...))

The demon girl sighed softly with sadness as she looked down at her hot chocolate in her hands, sadness had over come Lilith for the last year, missing her lover, Absalom. What she didn't know is that Absalom turned into the Aviator of Corruption and his name is now Corruption, according to him. Lilith had heard that the Riders were in Daten City, and Death was a name that she hated so much since word had spread that a Rider named Death had killed Absalom in a battle. Lilith bit down on her bottom lip to hold back the tears, but then she abruptly stood up and basically stormed out of the little cafe in Daten. "Absalom...I'd cry more but I have no more tears..." Lilith muttered to herself, and then she started to walk to the outskirts of Daten, just...wanting to be alone. She sat down on a grassy hill and with that, she started to cry once more, apparently she had a few more tears in her. Suddenly...A black portal opened, and it caught Lilith with complete surprise, she jumped back quickly, looking at the portal with wide eyes. A large figure stepped out of it, his eyes a bright gold color along with his mouth when he opened it. "Finally...I am in this world...I was capture the Makers' key before those riders..." The figure spoke with his deep and haunting voice, but at one second, to Lilith, the voice was so familiar. "A-Abaslom?..." Lilith managed to pant out and then her bright green and yellow eyes locked with the figure's bright gold ones. "Who dares to call me by that-" The figure's words were cut off when he recognized the demon girl, his voice started to get shaky. "L-Lilith, is that you?" It was Absalom, he was now known as Corruption though. Lilith smiled happily while tears poured out of her eyes. She ran up to him and she jumped up into his strong and deformed arms. "Absalom!..." Her breath hitched while she spoke and she cried in his shoulder, Absalom's large deformed hand gently rubbing her back, and he couldn't help but let out a few black tears as well. "L-Lilith, my love, I've missed you so much..." Absalom started to explain what happened, how Death killed him and how he was reborn as Corruption. "I-I...understand now. There are a few good things though...I was afraid you weren't going to be able to wrap your arms around me like before..." Lilith's tears started to slow down immensely, her head gently laying on his chest. "There's...also another thing that we used to do..." "Hm?" Absalom tilted his head to the side some and then she had felt her hand on his cheek. "This..." She leaned up and pressed her lips against his in a soft and loving kiss. Absalom missed her kisses and now he was back with her in his arms, like before.


	13. After the date ((D x S lemon))

_((Here it is, the lemon chapter between Stocking and Death, hope you enjoy it!...)) _

_After sheathing both of his dual scythes and changing her blue katana back into her article of clothing, since it was a date, Death was walking Stocking back towards the church, a few chuckles and laughs escaping the two. "Well, that is one way to end a date!" "That is an understatement." Death and Stocking smiled at each other, even though Stocking couldn't see his smile because his skull mask. After a few minutes of walking, the two stood in front of the large doors, a blush painting both of their cheeks. "I am...not completely sure on how to end one of these dates but-eh?" Death felt Stocking's arms wrap around his neck, even though she was very shorter than he was, she managed to get her arms on his shoulders anyway. She respected that he wore a mask since when she leaned up, she kissed his mask where his lips would be if his mask was off. "You end it like that." The goth angel giggled and she soon let her arms fall back down to her sides before she had faced the door once more to walk into the church. "Wait, where are you staying at, Death?" Stocking asked, one of her small hands in one of his large and gauntleted ones. "Oh, we have found some ruins in the outskirts, may I ask why you questioned that?" "That's a long walk, even though you have a horse, a magic one at that so...wanna come in?" Stocking mentally cheered at herself for finally getting that question out, and when Death answered, she cheered on the inside even more. "You have several good points, Stocking, sure." He smiled and nodded. _

_With the strength that Death had, he easily opened the door, and he soon walked in with her, his orange-red eyes taking a quick glance around before he focused on Stocking once more. In her arms, she was hugging that cat-plushie once more, a bright smile on her lips as she thought and thought. "Stocking? Are you alright? You look very happy about something." "H-Huh? Oh! Yeah, I'm okay j-just...thinking..." She stuttered and then she finally pointed over to a door. "You can sleep in there for tonight, if you want too." Death nodded in understanding and after that, he walked towards the room, and then into the room. He laid his dual scythes onto a desk in the regular-sized room, he sat down on the bed, and a sigh of relief escaped him because of the softness of the bed. He laid down on the bed and he soon closed his eyes, smiling behind his mask, but his relaxation was interrupted. He heard the door slowly creak open. 'Who is there?...' Death mentally asked himself until heard a soft and sweet voice. "Death? Are you awake?" It was Stocking, she had asked him and he was rather curious why she was in his temporary room. He soon glanced over with half-lidded eyes, but then they soon widened with complete surprise, a deep blush on his cheeks now. Stocking was wearing a black see-through robe, but she kept her classic black and blue striped stockings on. "By the g-gods...Stocking you are beautiful..." Death couldn't help but smile at the sight of the almost-naked goth-Lolita. "What is the occasion?" Death asked and then he noticed something, she was walking towards him, her hands on the strap of the robe and she started to untie it. A small smile appeared on her lips as she finally got on the bed and then she crawled on top of him, her hand going onto his mask. Death didn't move, he wanted her to take it off if she chose too. With a soft grunt from Stocking, she removed his mask and her eyes widened with surprise once more at the sight of Death's handsome and scarred face. "I...know it is not the most marvelous thing to look at but-mh!" Death's words were cut off, Stocking had pressed her lips against his scarred ones in a soft and love-filled kiss. His wide eyes started to soften and then they closed, and soon he found himself happily but gently kissing her back. They both pulled back, both of them letting out soft pants. "Stocking..." Death had started to speak once more, but Stocking had shushed him by putting a finger over his lips, a cute giggle escaping her. She sat up and when she did, her robe dropped, showing her body to the Reaper who's eyes widened with surprise once more at the sight of her. Death reached towards her, his large hands gently settling on her. "For a big bad Kinslayer, you're gentle..." Both Stocking and Death chuckled some at the fallen goth angel's comment, a smile on his lips. "Only you...my dear Stocking..." A kiss had started it all, Death's mask and armor cascading the floor along with Stocking's robe, but she kept her striped stockings on. Her hands were running through his jet-black hair while they exchanged kisses once more, but they were only getting more and more passionate as time passed. His hands were roaming over her body in such a loving way, it was shocking how he was such a monstrous rider. The Kinslayer's tongue ran slowly against the Goth-Lolita's neck, earning a soft moan of pleasure to escape from Stocking's lips. His gauntleted hands finally landed on her breasts, and he started to knead them tenderly and lovingly. Death had heard the argument that the two sisters had before the fighting and all of this had happened, apparently all of the weight that Stocking gains from eating sweets so much goes to her breasts, he was rather surprised by that accusation. Anyway, his large hands started to travel down once more and so did his kisses on the fallen angel's body, she was moaning mess right about now. Even though her sister was Panty, Stocking didn't get that much...'attention'...from men, so she was rather sensitive at this moment. Death placed gentle and caring kisses on her chest, smiling softly against her skin as he placed his large hands on her hips once more, kissing her soft lips yet again before they both pulled back at the same time. Death stared down into Stocking's bright blue eyes with his own half-lidded ones and then a loud moan of bliss escaped Stocking's lips, and a soft grunt of pleasure had slipped out of Death this time. The bed started to creak underneath the two on account of Death making love to his sweet, goth, and fallen angel. The creaking was starting to get louder, the frame of the bed starting to gently tap against the wall, and the noises of pure bliss emitting from the two was starting to get louder now too. Stocking's purple painted nails dug into Death's toned back, it didn't affect him at all but he knew that she was enveloped in pleasure. Death's thrusts were getting faster, making all of the noises starting to get louder once more. "Stocking!~" "Death!~" The two lover's exclaimed their names out at the same time, and all there was panting now. Death ran a hand through Stocking's hair, and he smiled down at her through his soft pants. Sweat rolled down both of their bodies as well, and Death managed to push some of his jet-black, sweat dampened, and long hair out of his face. Stocking was panting too, but she was panting more than she did, her body tingled with little waves of pleasure going through her a few times, especially after all that. Death gently collapsed next to her and the moment he did, the goth-Lolita instantly snuggled up to the Reaper's strong body, a smile making its way onto his lips. A goodnight kiss was shared between the two before they finally said the words to each other, right before they fallen to a deep slumber..."I love you..."_


	14. The morning

The sun shined through the chruch windows, the blonde angel sloppily eating food that Garterbelt had prepared. "Stockin'! God, where is she?" Panty asked herself loudly, leaning back in a chair at the dinner table. A soft and rather cute yawn escaped the younger goth angel, and she scratched the back of her head some after. "There you are-what happened to you?" Panty asked Stocking, noticing her black clothes were put on lazily and then Panty noticed it, a bruise on Stocking's neck. "That's a hickey!" Panty smiled at her little sister, she draped her arm over Stocking's shoulder, laughing after. "That's my little sister! Who'd you do it with?!" Stocking rolled her eyes at her sister and then she walked towards Death's temporary room, when Stocking opened the door, it showed Death who was still sound asleep on the bed. "Holy shit! You did it with Death?!" Stocking smirked. "Yep, I did it with a rider before you did." Stocking started to brag now before she turned around, walking into the kitchen. She sat down in front of her plate of sweet breakfast foods. Stocking ate two muffins and a waffle before picking up her plate. "Don't be jealous, Panty." Stocking chimed in a playful voice before walking back into Death's temporary room.

Darkness filled Death's mind, battling the corruption that was now leaking in the one place he thought that had escaped it. His eyes snapped open once more to the sound of his Stocking's sweet voice. Death smiled and then he sat up, gesturing for her to sit next to him. Stocking blushed and set the plate down on the bedside table before gently sitting down on the Kinslayer's lap. "Good morning, Death." Stocking lovingly kissed Death who tiredly, but just as lovingly, kissed Stocking back. "Morning, Stocking." Death gently held the goth-Lolita close to his strong and muscular body, and he couldn't help but smile when he heard her giggle. Death gently ran his large and gauntleted hand through Stocking's hair, trying to get his mind off of the painful dream-I mean nightmare that he had just experienced. Stocking smiled up at him until she reached over to the food, picking up the fork with some food on it. "I'm not sure if you've ever had something like this before, but it's good." Stocking raised the food up to his lips and he tilted his head to the side some at the substance on the fork. "Come on, say ah~" Stocking purred and then Death opened his mouth, letting Stocking slip the fork into his mouth. He ate the food and what he ate was a piece of a waffle, it tasted great, it was something that he's never had before. "That's delicious!" Death smiled brightly and with that, he began to eat more with Stocking who obviously loved the taste of the sweet waffle. "May I ask why you love sweets so much?" Death was actually very curious about that. Throughout their date yesterday, Death had noticed Stocking ate sweets the whole date. "Hm? Oh, it's the reason why I got kicked out of heaven in the first place." Stocking explained, taking the last couple of bites. She couldn't help but giggle at Death because of something on his face. "What is it?" "You have some chocolate on your face, here..." Stocking reached up and gently wiped the chocolate off with her finger and after that, she slipped her finger into her mouth, licking the chocolate off of it. A slight blush appeared on Death's scarred cheeks and then he got an idea. He smiled down at her gently. "And you have some too, my dear..." Death leaned down towards her and he pressed his lips against the corner of her mouth, gently licking the chocolate off. Stocking blushed way more than before but she couldn't help but smile brightly at Death's action. He pulled back some, licking his own lips. Death's smile started to fade as he thought about his nightmare, of the corruption coming into Daten and destroying everything. Stocking instantly wrapped her arms around Death the best she could when she noticed his smile gone and Death hugged her back. "Stocking...I am beyond worried, what is those creatures last night were only the beginning, what if the corruption comes in more?" Death started to worry...his siblings and himself have not yet escaped the corruption. Stocking cupped Death's scarred cheek, and she pressed her lips against his in a soft and caring kiss. "If it does get worse, Daten's in good hands. There's angels, now riders and..." Stocking rolled her at what she said next, "And those demons, it'll be fine." Stocking reassured the Kinslayer with her calming words, and then he felt her finger going up adn down on his chest. "You know..." Stocking grinned, and now placing her hand on his chest. "I might have an idea to help you loose some of that stress you have~" "Oh really? I would very much like that~" Stocking and Death kissed each other multiple times, and let's just say, Stocking's 'help' definitely worked.


	15. Death's and Strife's stand off

"I cannot believe this!" The rider of the white horse exclaimed, leaning back on some rubble of the ruins that were in the outskirts of Daten City. "First, Death tells me to go to the ruins after those dates, and that fight, and he doesn't even bother to come back here!" Strife shouted out with pure anger and then he stood up, kicking a rock out of the way. A soft sigh escaped the rider of the white horse before he finally looked at the city, thinking. "I need to calm down...again." Strife looked around at the city until his eyes locked onto the large buildings in Daten, a smile appearing on his lips behind his helmet. "And I think I know two sisters who would love to help." And with that, Strife jumped up into the air, his white horse appearing and he landed on the horse's back. Strife snapped the reins once and the horse started to gallop to the city, letting out a few ghostly neighs.

"I hope Strife is okay, dear sister, he wasn't exactly that happy when he left after the date." Kneesocks told her older sister, Scanty who sighed and nodded. "I agree with you, miss Kneesocks, I think Death was the one who got him aggitated in the first place." Scanty added on, both of them looking down at the city through the window on the highest floor of the building. "I think I am just fine." A voice spoke behind the two demon sisters who now had bright smiles on their faces. They both turned around, seeing Strife stand there with his arms crossed over his chest, and for some reason, they had that feeling that he wasn't truly happy. "Strife darling, are you sure you're okay?" Scanty asked as she walked towards him, placing her hand on one of Strife's strong arms. Strife sighed softly before he shook his head. "I am furious at Death still. He ordered me around...again!" Strife practically growled out before he turned around, his back facing Scanty and Kneesocks. The two demon sisters looked at each other before they both sighed, paying attention to Strife once more. "Darling, try to calm down." Kneesocks spoke this time, but he really didn't calm down...obviously. "I appreicate you two trying to help." Strife added on before he turned back around, looking down at the demon sisters with half-lidded eyes, but it was hard to tell because of his helmet. "Sometimes he just makes me sick..." Strife mumbled once more before he turned around and he started to walk towards the elevator once more, letting the two demon sisters follow. The three of them rode back down to the first floor and they got out together. "Are you calming down, dearest Strife?" Kneesocks asked Strife out of curiosity and he nodded some, a slight smile on his lips. "I am now, don't worry about-" Strife's words were cut off at the sight of Death and War with the Anarchy sisters. "Strife, what are you doing here? I thought I told you to go to the ruins." Death crossed his strong arms over his chest, but Strife growled out. "I'm not obligated to follow your rules, Death, you're no leader." Strife stood in front of Death, their gazes meeting in an intense stare. Death took notice of something, Strife's gauntleted hand was moving to one of his pistols. "Brother...I don't think that is a smart idea..." Death warned but Strife simply scoffed. "Scared Death? To lose to your brother?" And at the same tme, Death and Strife both pulled out one weapon, Death's scythe pointing at Strife's face and one of Strife's pistols pointing at Death. "Are they gonna fight?" Stocking asked, suspense now leaking through the air as the stituation just got worse and worse.


	16. Strife and Death fight!

The moment go just more suspense filled, one of them had the opprotunity to attack each other. Did they do this normally? Death stared down at Strife who just stared back up at Death, a weapon facing the both of them. "You need to learn to calm down..." Death made a mistake, he was, in Strife's words, bossing his brother around once more...Bang! The sound of a gunshot echoed through the square since everything was silent. Strife thought he had actually shot his brother, but to his surprise, Death wasn't standing there anymore. "What?..." Strife questioned himself softly, his eyes taking a quick glance around. "Fool..." The handle of Death's scythe cracked against Strife's back roughly, sending the rider of the white horse flying yards ahead. Strife growled out in pain, but he managed to land down on the ground in a cat-like position, panting softly. "You're no leader!" Strife attempted to charge towards the Kinslayer once more, shooting several times, however each of them were deflected off of the blade of Death's scythe. It was apparent the Death was more skilled than Strife whose anger got in the way of him focusing clearly. At the last second, Death brought his gauntleted fist back and with that, he slammed it against Strife's helmeted head, making him fly back once more. "You cannot win against me, Strife, you know this!" Death exclaimed as he looked at Strife who was struggling to get up once more. He was bleeding in his helmet after the severe blows, his back ached and his mouth and nose was bleeding after that strike to his head. This wasn't the first time that Strife and Death fought, they've fought several times and a good portion of them, Death won and other times, and those times consisted of Death not feeling well, Strife won. It was rather even between the two. Strife was kneeling on the ground, his pistols at his sides. "Hm?" He glanced up and he saw the Demon Sisters, both of them had one weapon out. Scanty pointed a revolver at Death and Kneesocks pointed a scythe at Death as well. "Oh dearest Strife are you okay?" Kneesocks asked the rider of the white horse softly, looking down at him with half-lidded eyes, a hand gently resting on his helmet. "I'm...fine..." Strife obviously wasn't okay, he was panting, losing blood more and more. "Stay back you ruffian!" Scanty warned Death who didn't move, he knew that he hurt Strife a lot, but he didn't expect the two demons to protect the rider of the white horse. "Oh no you don't!" Both Panty and Stocking exclaimed, a bright light flashed and now both of the Anarchy Sisters had a weapon out. Death felt Stocking hand holding one of his gauntleted ones tightly, a grin on both of the Anarchy Sisters' face. Strife struggled to stand up, but he didn't, holding a pistol in his hand. "It's getting clouded..." Strife mumbled to himself, his vision getting blurry...

A thud was heard, and then a few gaps.

Strife had fainted.


	17. The Demon Sisters love Strife

A soft groan escaped Strife, his eyes started to slowly open after his battle with Death. He held his head and shockingly, his armor was off, even his helmet was off. Strife looked down at himself and he saw that he was in a black tank-top and black boxers, and then he noticed something else, he saw the Demon Sisters' insignia on the boxers. He glanced around the room he was in, and then he finally realized who had helped him after seeing his armor and helmet stacked neatly on a table in one of the corners of the room. He couldn't help but smile. "Those two...they're probably the most kind to me." He stood up, a soft grunt of discomfort and then he looked around once more, until something caught his attention in the corner of his eye. "Hm?...What's this?" He walked over to the bedside table and he couldn't help but chuckle at what he saw. He reached down and he picked up the picture that he took with the two Demon Sisters, it was just a few days ago before he fought Death and the Corruption. In the picture he was standing in between Scanty and Kneesocks, his helmet was on in the picture, but he was smiling and in the picture, the two Demon Sisters had big smiles on their faces as they hugged the rider of the white horse. "I don't understand it...why do those two care about me?" He asked himself quietly because when he looked out of the window in the room he was in, it was late at night. He walked over to his armor and he growled softly at what he saw. There was a big crack in the middle of his chest plate but then he saw something that made him smile once more and he couldn't help but let a few happy tears slip out of his eyes. "Those two really do care, don't they?" He picked up his helmet and he saw it was repaired and he knew it was The Demon Sisters who fixed it because there was a note written by them next to his armor. 'Dear Strife, we are absolutely worried about you since that ruffian, Death, even though about hurting you like that so we attempted to fix your armor for you. Unfortunely, we couldn't fix everything, but we managed to fix the most important part of your armor for you. Love, Scanty and Kneesocks.' He read the note over and over again, and he couldn't help but smile each time he read it. "Those two...they care so much for me..." He set his helmet back down gently onto his armor but then he noticed something, his scarf he wore with his armor was missing.

"Now where's that at?" Strife asked himself and then he walked towards the door to his room and being ever so quiet, he opened it. "The girls must be asleep already." He asked himself silently before he started to walk throughout the large living room until he saw it. Scanty and Kneesocks were laying on the large couch together and that's not what caught his eye at first, he saw that The Demon Sisters were snuggled against his scarf. "Are they that worried about me?..." Strife asked himself as he kneeled down next to the two sisters and with a careful hand, he started to reached towards his scarf but then Kneesocks, who he was next to, turned over onto her other side and she had let go of his scarf, but then she wrapped her arms around his neck, making Strife freeze so that he wouldn't wake Kneesocks up. 'I can't move now, if I do she'll wake up.' Strife mentally reimined himself and he gulped as quiet as he could. He reached up and he placed his hands onto Kneesocks' arms gently, and he unwrapped them quickly from his neck and he placed his scarf back into her grip. "Whew..." He stood back up, looking down at Scanty and Kneesocks with half-lidded eyes, but then his eyes widened with surprise. Scanty was waking up. He expertly jumped over the couch and he hid behind it as Scanty let out a cute yawn and she stretched too. Strife panted softly however he clamped his hands over his mouth so that Scanty wouldn't hear him. Scanty looked around with half-lidded and tired eyes before she started to walk towards the couch once more. "Miss Kneesocks wake up..." she gently poked her sister who woke up slowly. Kneesocks stood up just as tired as her sister, and the two of them started to walk until they fell down onto Strife, all three of them exclaiming with surprise. "Ow..." Strife trailed off until he opened his eyes once more, looking up at the two Demon Sisters on top of him. "Dearest Strife? You're already up?" Kneesocks asked and Strife nodded some, sitting up with Scanty and Kneesocks on his lap. Strife looked down at the two demons and then he blushed some, noticing that they were wearing baggy shirts, it was odd not seeing them in their uniforms. Scanty was wearing a baggy white shirt while Kneesocks wore a baggy black shirt. "I woke up a few minutes ago." Strife explained softly as he smiled down at them. "Thank you for fixing my helmet." Strife thought about how kind those two sisters were to him so far, how they tried to fix his armor, but they managed to fix his helmet. How they protected him and then a few happy tears slipped out of his eyes once more. "Strife, you're crying." Scanty reached up wiping his happy tears away the best she could. Strife smiled yet again before hugging the two demons close to his body, smiling. "You two care about me so much, and I normally don't have anyone caring about me, not even my own siblings care about me as much as you two do." Strife admitted while he hugged the two Demon Sisters who happily hugged Strife back, and Scanty gently ran her hand through Strife's hair a few times, and Kneesocks nuzzled Strife's neck, wanting him to calm down. "Shh...it's okay." Scanty cooed softly and with that, the Demon Sisters kissed Strife's cheeks. "We love you Strife!" The Demon Sisters softly exclaimed at the same time, and Strife smiled one more. "I...l-love you girls too..." It was hard for the rider of the white horse to say that since he's never said that before to anyone. Scanty and Kneesocks smiled at each other before they looked back at Strife once more. The three of them looked at each other with half-lidded eyes until they leaned towards each other, all three of them engaged now in a three-way kiss. All three of them pulled back, Strife panted softly and so did Scanty and Kneesocks. "I might have a thought of what to do that could bring us together even more." Scanty spoke up and both of the demon sisters got up, helping Strife up after. "And what do you mean by-oh." Strife blushed brightly as he felt Kneesocks and Scanty hold Strife's hands, all three of them walking towards a large bedroom. "Let us get started..." Both Scanty and Kneesocks said at the same time, and with that Strife was laid down on the bed, and let's just say, all three of them just got even closer that night.


	18. A possible curse

_** The sounds of birds chirping, and sunlight shining through the window made Strife wake up with a slight groan. He sat up and he raised his hand up, setting it on the side of his head. His hair was in a mess, love marks coated his neck, and not to mention that his, Scanty's, and Kneesocks' pajamas were scattered across the veleted floor. "Now I remember what happened the night before..." Strife mumbled to himself, his eyes glancing to his left and right, and as obvious as ever, Scanty and Kneesocks laid there, both of them cutely snoring and when Strife stood up, they snuggled up against each other, both of them still sleeping soundly. The rider of the white horse let a small smile slip onto his lips at the sight of them, he bent down and he grasped the pair of boxers and tank-top that the Demon Sisters let him borrow for the time he was unconscious from that battle Death and Strife had. Strife slid the clothes back on, his eyes landing on the pajamas Scanty and Kneesocks wore last night. He folded up them up neatly, well the best he could and he set the clothes down onto the elegant bedside table. He reached back towards the Demon Sisters, and he covered them up with the soft black blanket. Strife smiled, giving each of them a forehead kiss before he returning to the room Strife was in the night before. Two cute yawns were heard, Kneesocks was the first to rise up and stretch, followed by Scanty. "Mmm...good morning dear sister." Kneesocks yawned once more before hugging her elder sister, and Scanty happily hugged her back. "Good morning miss Kneesocks." Scanty purred softly, smiling at her little sister and the two Demon Sisters expected to hug Strife, but he wasn't laying in the bed anymore. "Hm? Oh Strife dearest must of gotten up already-" Kneesocks was in the process of getting up and standing to her feet, but she squeaked softly with pain, her hands going onto her hips. Scanty stood up and she walked over to her little sister, giggling some. "Apparently not all of us has recovered from last night, huh miss Kneesocks?" Scanty snickered, and Kneesocks couldn't help but giggle herself, shrugging slightly. "Apparently not..." Scanty and Kneesocks helped each other as they walked out of their large bedroom and towards the one they lent Strife. His armor was back on his body, and he finally slipped his helmet on last, his dual pistols in the holsters at his sides. Strife turned around, facing the two Demon Sisters, and a smile appeared on his lips behind his helmet. "I did not expect you too be up so early like me." Strife admitted, adjusting his armor in a few places. Scanty and Kneesocks walked over towards him, both of them putting his scarf around his neck last. Scanty placed a gentle kiss on Strifes helmeted forehead while Kneesocks did the same, however she kissed his cheek. "Waking up early is one of our rrruuurrruuus!" The two sisters chimed in unison, and Strife couldn't help but smile at the sound whenever they said 'rule' like that. "I will be honest with you two, I was planning to reaturn to my training in case of the Corruption, but if you two would want me to stay..." Strife explained, smiling behind his helmet down at the two. "Nonsense Strife dearest, if you need to train, then go right ahead!" Kneesocks spoke after Scanty clapped a few times, getting Fasterner's attention. "Fasterner darling, could you fetch us some clean uniforms?" Scanty requested and she smiled when Fasterner saluted, and he soon dashed off. In the matter of seconds, Fasterner returned with the fresh and clean uniforms for Scanty and Kneesocks who took them. They stripped out of their pajamas when they saw Strife focused on something else, and they quickly dressed once more. Scanty helped Kneesocks put her hair up in a ponytail like usual. **_

_** "Girls...what's the quickest way out of the buidling?" Strife asked quickly, also in a determined tone. He trudged out of the room in a fast pace with the Demon Sisters following. "The elevator of course, Strife darling what's wrong?" Scanty had asked him, but Strife didn't reply. He grabbed one of his pistols at his sides and he ran into the elevator with Scanty and Kneesocks following. He jumped on his feet a few times, and when the elevator stopped at the first floor, Strife dashed out and he leaped into the air, his nameless white horse appearing. Strife landed on the saddle with ease and with his free hands, he pulled the reins of the horse, and it quickly ran towards the problem. It was a Nephilim, but those were supposed to be extinct, besides War since he was supposedly the last one. Strife cocked the pistol in his hands and he was about the shot when what appeared to be an arrow shot straight at his chest. "What the-?!" Strife's words where cut off, the arrow head pierced his armor and it stuck into his skin. The arrow dissolved and it sank into Strife's chest, at first there was no pain...However...his body instantly started to heat up. "Ugh!" Strife fell down to his knees, holding his chest. He clenched his hands into fists and he slammed them into the ground. "WHY IS THERE SO MUCH PAIN!?" Strife screamed at the top of his lungs, his voice was becoming distorted and deeper, his right eye changed to a ghostly green color, the skin around it turned black and so did his arm slowly. The armor on his right arm broke off in pieces and he saw the claws that had replaced his fingernails, his guns shifted into two swords, they resembled War's sword, but they were much smaller and the handles were wrapped in black leather and the blade at a light grey hue to it, and they were already splashed with blood. His helmet finally fell off his face and it clinked with the armor that was around his right arm. The right side of his torso was seen, and it turned into a black color as well. There was a cross shape on his right pec, it glowed brightly with a red color, and souls floated around it. Strife felt rage and pure insanity run through him as he clenched the handles of the dual swords in his hands. He let out a loud roar when he saw it, that one Nephilim was not alone, there was about twenty others. Each other of them let out a war cry before charging at Strife who let out another roar and he charged right back at the army of Nephilim, and in just a few seconds, the cries and roars of the Nephilim mob were silenced. Their dead bodies floated in the air with blood around them. Strife rose the swords up and he slammed them back down into the Earth, and the blades cleaved right through the dirt. The bodies of the Nephilim crashed down onto the ground, blood splashing in different directions. Strife wasn't thinking straight, his body felt like it was on fire, and all he felt was killing. However, his murderous thoughts were soon interrupted by two sweet voices...Scanty and Kneesocks. "Strife!" Both of them exclaimed in unison, and Strife simply glanced over his shoulder before he slowly shifted back to his original self. His armor clanked back around his arm and his helmet did the same. The rider of the white horse attempted to stand up and walk, but he couldn't, his body was two weak. He collapsed down to the ground. Scanty and Kneesocks let out gasps, the two of them running over to Strife, but they ran into somebody else. It was War, he stood in between Strife and the two Demon Sisters, his eyes focused on his brother. "Stay back! If my theories are correct and those are Nephilim..." War paused, his eyes landing on a certain corpse before he stared at Strife once more. "Strife is cursed..." **_


	19. A Cursed Battle

"W-What do you mean, 'cursed?!' " Scanty exclaimed while she attempted to get around War. War's eyes shimmered a bright red, and with that, Ruin appeared. "Get Death and Fury, make haste!" Ruin let out a ghostly neigh before gallopping away. War carefully trudged over to Strife, one of his gauntleted hands reaching back and grasping the handle of his sword. "Strife? Brother can you hear me?" War's other hand was out in a defensive way, just in case Strife would go back into the cursed state. Strife's eyes snapped open, he roared and he charged towards War who exclaimed with surprise. War unsheathed his sword, at the moment Strife had charged at War, War side-stepped to the right quickly, he brought his sword up, and he slammed it down onto Strife's back. Strife landed on his feet, he skidded back a few feet, and he let out a roar of pure power. The armor on Strife's right arm clanked off, and so did his helmet, the skin on the right side of Strife's face turned black along with his right arm. 'It is true...that Nephilim put its curse onto Strife..." War mentally told himself, observing his rampaging brother with a careful eye. The sound of metal creaking was heard, Strife's guns shifted back into those small swords. The two horsemen stared at each other, and with two war cries, Strife and War charged at each other, the sounds of fighting and swords slamming against each other. For once in a life time...Strife and War were actually battling.

~~~At Panty and Stocking's chruch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stocking sat on Death's lap, she was giggling since she was getting Death's attention away from him sharpening his scythes. "You are not going to let me finish this, are you?" Death asked with a soft chuckle escaping him. "Of course not!" Stocking exclaimed softly, kissing Death's cheek softly. "Hm?" The chruch doors opened, and two more people walked in, Fury and Brief. "...and this is the Daten City chruch." Brief had finished his little tour for Fury who looked around and she smiled. "Nice-Death?" Fury tilted her head to the side some, and Death attempted to look away from his sister. Fury rolled her eyes, she walked over to him, and then she brought her hand back, and slapped Death upside the head. "Ugh!" Death reached up, placing his hand on the back of his head. "Do you have at least a single idea on where the Makers' key is?!" She exclaimed, glaring down at Death who simply rolled his eyes. "I was going to get to it...but obviously I got distracted...like you did." Death retorted, his eyes landing on Brief. Fury felt her cheeks heat up. "Um..." She trailed off, attempting to ignore that chuckle and scoff from her brother Death. "Hey...Death? Who has the red-fire looking horse?" Brief asked, staring out the doors. "That would be Ruin, War's horse. Why do you ask?" "Because Ruin is charging straight towards us!" Brief backed up, falling down to his back. Death gently moved Stocking off of his lap, and he jumped up, running outside. "Ruin! Whoa!" Death put his gauntleted hands up, attempting to calm down War's horse. Death gripped the reins on Ruin's saddle, looking around. "What the...where is War?" Death asked, looking around and not seeing any sign of War or Strife, until the sound of fighting. "Despair!" Death called out, and Despair appeared right next to Death, letting out a neigh. "Follow me! Something is terribly wrong!" Death climbed onto Despair's back, urging the ghostly horses to start gallopping. "Here, climb on, Brief." Fury climbed onto the back of her unnamed black horse, and she felt Brief wrap his arms around her waist tightly. She let out an urge, and the horse started to gallop at a top speed, following everybody else. "Um...Brief? Are you okay?" She attempted to ask over his screams on how fast the horse was going, but she quickly shook it off after. The horse gallopped towards the sounds of swords clanging against one another, and then Death, Fury, Brief, Stocking, and Panty saw who was fighting. Strife and War battled each other at a quick and dangerous pace. "You two!" Death called out to the Demon Sisters, he waved his hand over towards everybody else, signaling them to run over towards them which they did.

Death got off of Despair's back, slowly walking over to Strife. "War, you need to get to a safer place, you're completely exhausted...let me deal with him." Death ordered, and with a quick nod, War sheathed his sword back, and he limped over towards everybody else, sitting down on the ground after. Death roared out, changing into his true reaper form. Strife shouted out, charging towards Death, ignoring the fact that he didn't stand a chance against Death when he was in that form. Death gripped the front of Strife's armor, he lifted his cursed brother up into the air and then he threw him back down onto the ground, seeing it crack. He did this a few times, he lifted Strife up and he threw him back down into different parts of the ground and into the sides of different buidlings. Death landed back on the ground after changing back into his normal form, he walked over to Strife once more, gripping the collar of his brother's armor. "Good...he has fainted..." Death called Despair once more, and when his horse appeared, he put Strife onto it. "I should explain how all of this...and of our past." Death started, staring at everybody as his siblings, expect for Strife, stood at his sides. That was a problem that Death was hoping that they would never has to cross...their past.


	20. The Aviator of Chaos' return

"I cannot remove it...if the Crowfather was here, he possibly could." Death grumbled, irritated. Strife was on a medical bed, and for the last couple of hours, Death was attempting to remove the arrow head and the curse from Strife, all was futile. "I thought Nephilim could not curse other Nephilim." Fury questioned, her arms crossed over her chest as she stared down at Strife, letting a soft sigh escape her after. "Yes they can...Nephilim already have curses, so when another curses another, it heightens the curse to insane lengths." Death explained, shaking his head. "It looks like Strife is stuck with this curse of his..." The Kinslayer continued, looking down at Strife's unconsicous state. The two Demon Sisters constantly looked over Death's shoulder, but with the Pale Rider's height, that plan didn't exactly work. "Strife will be in this state for a few hours, but other than that, he is well..." Death had sighed some, remembering that the last thing he said to Strife, he called him a 'fool' "Anyway...if you wish to hear about our past, you may as well sit down and get comfortable." Death started, his strong arms crossing over his chest. Stocking sat down next to Death on the couch, War was on Death's other side, and Panty was sitting next to War. Fury giggled quietly when Brief had pulled out a chair for her, and she let Brief sit down next to her. Scanty and Kneesocks, being nervous about Strife as ever, sat down on the medical bed next to him.

Silence was hear until Death let out a sigh, his eyes fixated on the ground. "It all started during that one battle...the one where we had to kill our on kind..." The memories of him and his siblings killing, slaughtering even, their own kind, Nephilim. "War, Strife, and Fury were fighting Nephilim, and so was I, but I was dealing with another...Absalom..." The sound of his name made Death shake his head, still staring down at the ground. "There were five of us...Absalom was our brother too...but he was killed...by my hand..." Death didn't have the courage to even glance at Stocking after he had admitted that, be he groaned out after, his gauntleted hands going to his head. "I still remember that day as if it was yesterday...he took his last dying breath and he told me to take his hand, I did, but it was too late...he was gone..." Death felt the threat of tears get to his eyes, but he quickly shook it off after. "...and I blame myself for the corruption in our home because when Absalom died, he was reborn as Corruption itself." Death continued, War and Fury weren't looking ay anyone either, pain was going through them as well as they recalled past events. There was another listener...Lilith, Absalom's lover. "I knew it!" She shouted out at the top of her lungs, catching everybody's attention, including Death's. Lilith lunged at Death, bringing her fist back and slamming it against the Kinslayer's face, only his mask came off. "Who are you!?" Death flipped Lilith around, grasping her wrists and slamming her into a wall, the succubus only let out a cough, and she spit some of her blood onto Death's face. "You are couragous...I'll give you that." Death growled out, staring straight down into Lilith's eyes. "Lilith? What are you doing here, I thought you were still...mourning..." Scanty spoke, recognizing the succubus easily, and so did Kneesocks. "Not anymore..." Lilith panted out and with that, Corruption barrled into the cruch, grasping onto Death's neck. "Forgotten about me already, brother?!" The Aviator of Chaos laughed wickedly, throwing Death out of the cruch with ease. Death shouted out, going through a couple of buildings with that impressive throw from Absalom. It took Death a few seconds, but he managed to get onto his feet again, watching Corruption walk closer to him. "You can kill me as many times as you want to, Death...but you do not put your hands onto my Lilith!" Absalom picked Death up, throwing him back down onto the ground, and he laughed manically when he saw his brother writhe in pain. "Regret the power you had birthed, brother?!" The Aviator of Chaos growled out, slamming his fist down onto Death's chest. "Get your fuckin' hands off of my boyfriend!" Stocking charged towards Absalom with Panty following, both of them started to slash and shoot at the Aviator of Chaos, but he didn't even flinch. "Oi! What the fuck?!" Panty's bright blue eyes were wide when she saw every attack that they had used just deflected off of Absalom. "Hahahaha! Your weapons do not affect me, angels! Oh and say good bye to your lover." Death glared up at Absalom, and with complete luck, he transformed into his true reaper form. Death grasped his large scythe and he slashed at The Aviator of Chaos, severing his arm off, but with the corruption, the sinews and muscles were starting to stitch back together. The Kinslayer kneed Absalom in the stomach roughly, making him fly back. Death brought his arm back, and he flung his scythe forward, piercing the building wall behind Absalom. The blade was in the wall, and so was the handle, it trapped Absalom from moving. Death shifted back into his regular form, but the arms from his true reaper form hovered above him. "It's been you...you've been planning all of this...haven't you?"


End file.
